Warning: Confusion may be caused when in love
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Al and James have a fight. James discovers something that kinda freaks him out.And all in the midst of it all the two brothers are in love with each other. Will they realize that the other loves them too before its too late? Rated M for later chapters.


**Hey guys, yeah I know I'm procrastinating on my other stories… I can't help it, whenever I get into another couple I have to right about them, and then I'll move on and I won't go back to that story for a while, I'm sorry. Anyway, here is a story for Albus/James, yeah I really got into the next gen this week. Hope you enjoy I worked hard on this.**

"Hey James, wait up!" He heard his little brother's voice before he saw him. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Honestly why didn't he notice the fact that James had been avoiding him?

"James, why are you avoiding me? What's wrong? What did I do to you to make you avoid me?" Well, at least he had noticed, but he had done the one thing James had hoped he wouldn't. He had come up to James and asked about it. He couldn't just bloody well tell him his reason could he? How would his little brother react if he said 'I've been avoiding you because I think I might love you and its wrong so I didn't want you to be around me because I might do something stupid"? James guessed that it wouldn't end well for him or Al.

"Just leave me alone Albus." James said bluntly, he could tell that had offended Albus deeply, James always called him Al. Always. In fact Albus couldn't remember a time when James hadn't called him Albus unless he was extremely mad ad Albus, or very frustrated.

"Wha- James! You called me Albus! You never call me Albus! What the hell is wrong with you? I never did anything to you and yet your avoiding me and your not calling me by the name you usually do. Do you hate me? Is that it? You just can't stand to be around me now that I'm at school with you? Is that it?" He was hurt, James could tell, and James was a little hurt too. How could Al say that? After all James has ever done for him! They were always close, how could he ever hate him?

"No its not that Albus its just. Ugh! You wouldn't understand, so just leave me alone!" James practically screamed at Albus. His eyes started to swell up with unshed tears and Albus ran off. "Albus! Dammit, why did he have to make me do that? I'll just have to avoid him even more." Dammit, he was talking to himself again, a thing he had taken to once he had realized his feelings for Al. He hadn't been able to tell anyone and so he had just talked to himself instead. James started to wander out of the great hall and into the courtyard. He then walked down the hill all the way past Hagrid's hut and straight up to the lake. He carefully slipped off his shoes and rolled up the legs of his pants to knee-length. He then rolled up his sleeves so he could reach down into the deep waters in search of a stone to skip across the lake. A trick he had learned from Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron had showed him the best way to make it go far. James had gotten up to about six skips now and he was going for seven.

Footsteps could be heard slowly coming towards the spot where James was swimming. He turned around to see his cousin, Rose making her way down the path he had taken. Once she had gotten to his shoes she stopped and signaled for James to come over to her, which he did. She settled herself down on a nice fresh cut patch of grass which left James to sit on the rough overgrown grass.

"So, do you want to tell me why I just ran into a crying Al? And why he said that it was all your fault?" She was always like this, nosey. That's why James and his family always called her nosey Rosie. She never liked the name, in fact she detested it. She would always say 'I'm not nosey, stop calling me that!' then she would run to Aunt Hermione and tell on us. It was always a bit of fun but I guess maybe we sometimes took it a little too far, to the point of her crying, then hitting us. She had good aim and for a skinny little girl, she was strong.

"Me and Albus just had a fight alright? Its not my fault if I win it and he goes of crying about it. I mean it's just like him, always running off to the adults for help. It's pathetic really." Ok that was a bit nasty, but nowhere near as bad as What Al was saying. So what if James stretched the truth a little? It was still the truth. Its not like Al would ever know what he was saying, if he would then James wouldn't be saying it. Ok it wasn't true at all, it wasn't like Al to go running off to the adults for help, he was amazingly independent, and most of the time dad had to keep pushing Al to let him help him. And he didn't win, he didn't get anything out of Al being upset, it wasn't normal for James and Albus to have fights, usually they got along very well. And even if he really did run off to tell an adult it wouldn't be pathetic he would simply be telling someone that he has feelings, and that they have been hurt by his cruel selfish brother.

"None of that is true and you know it. Now, I think you need to go apologize to Al and don't call him Albus when you say sorry. It'll just freak him out." And with that, nosey Rosie was gone, wandering up the path back up to the castle. James supposed he had to go apologize, otherwise he would never hear the end of it from Rose. So with that James got up dusted himself off put on his shoes and started up the slow descent to the castle.

It took about ten minutes for James to reach the castle, he had been at the bottom of a hill after all. He then went in search for his little brother, he was regretting finding him, because then he would have to apologize and the he would have to explain what was wrong and he couldn't do that, he just couldn't. He decided to start with the library the most likely place for Al to be. He walked down three aisles and then came to a stop, he turned to his right and saw something that he couldn't believe was real. There was Albus. Pushed up against a wall. By none other than, himself? No more like an older version of himself.

"What the hell is going on?"

**Dun dun dun! Leave you on a cliffhanger, I am such a bitch! What the hell is going on? Why the hell is there an older version of James? I think he might be from the future. Maybe? Or maybe some weird older brother he never knew about? Either way he was making out with Al. James's Al guys! R&R! I don't own Harry Potter! Goodbye! Lol**

**-mrs. cookieeater**


End file.
